


Hunter's Helper

by beckini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Hunters, Fun, Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckini/pseuds/beckini
Summary: Sam has had a crush on her since she started hunting with the Winchester brothers. One night Dean leaves to get a little hunters' helper relief. She decides to become Sam's very own Hunter's Helper. She is nameless in this one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting anywhere. I leave it up to you and your own excellent powers of imagination to name Her, as She is nameless in this story. Here is a toast to my Sam Girls! I hope you enjoy it and know that comments are welcome!

    As they entered the motel room together, Sam looked down at her as she finished her story.

He laughed. She was more like Dean than any other, and he had a crush on her. It made sense since his brother was always his complement. Not altogether opposites, but two different entities that melded together perfectly. Her boldness and impetuous sunshine kept him on his toes.  It was such a cliché, but in this particular moment he thought of her as the cream to his coffee. More likely, it was the flame to his match head.

"What are you doing now?" He chuckled as he watched her start to scoot the stray cheap press-wood furniture around the room.

"Setting the stage." She replied with a determined look as she pushed a chair back against the wall but facing the foot of the bed farthest from the door.

"Alright. Is this going to be a re-enactment of some sort?"

"Some sort." She turned to him flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.  She took his hand and walked him to the chair she had just placed.  With a devious smile on her lips, she put her palms on his broad shoulders and gently pushed him down into it.

Curiously bemused, his beautiful kaleidoscopic eyes locked onto her warm brown ones as she stood directly in front of him.

"What are you doing now?" He repeated somewhat thickly as he stared at her.

She remained where she stood, but ignored his question by softly asking one of her own, "Why didn't you go with Dean tonight, Sam?" 

He bowed his head slightly shaking it before he answered, "Because Dean went to a strip bar to get drunk and lucky". 

"So?" She shrugged. 

"So?" He blinked at her and shook his head again. " So I don't need to tag along when he's after a little 'Hunters' Helper'".

Regarding him, she smirked and cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "No?" She asked.  

She stepped even closer and bent over him to grasp the arms of his chair caging him in between her arms. She moved in so closely that the ends of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder were brushing his cheek. 

"Don't you ever blow off steam, Sammy?" She asked.

"Uh..."

Sam Winchester, encyclopedia of all things weird and full of wonderful facts that he so easily spouted off in eloquent speech, was now at a loss for words. Her breasts were nearly spilling over the top of her black lacy bra and peeking at him from just underneath her tank top. 

She leaned in even closer and whispered into the shell of his ear, "I am going to be your Hunter's Helper Sam."

Involuntarily, he let out a low groan as she pushed herself off of the chair and backed away from him.  As he watched, she went over to the motel's clock radio, turned it on and fiddled with the stations for a bit. Suddenly AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long' filled the room at a soft volume.

"Perfect!" She squealed and happily leapt barefoot on top of the bed. She turned and then dramatically whipped around to face him with a sexy pout.

Sam sat up straighter as a wide dimpled grin came over his face. His dick twitched in his jeans as he realized that he was in for his own wild show. 

Yeah, fire to his match. He had fantasized about her for months as she hunted alongside the brothers. He wasn't blind! She was intelligent, brave and downright beautiful. He had just been too much of a gentleman to do anything about it. She had playfully but successfully rebuffed Dean's advances. So it was just unreal for him to think that she could see 'The Little Brother' as anything more than a friend.

She flipped her hair wildly to the music as she suggestively gyrated her hips on her makeshift 'stage'. She kept her eyes on him as she danced. First she shrugged out of her jacket one shoulder at a time and let it drop to the bed. Next she slid her hands down flat over her breasts and played with her nipples through the fabric before sliding them down over her body down past her hips and thighs to grasp the bottom hem of her little black skirt. Rocking her hips forward, she played with the bottom of her skirt giving him several flirty peeks at her white cotton bikini panties.

Oh! Sam had a thing for little white panties! He palmed his growing dick in response. She turned her back to him and bent over forward to give him a view of her white covered ass as she quickly took off the tank top. Turning to face him again she whipped the shirt high in the air and flung the garment at him. Catching it he laughed while wadding it up and bringing it to his nose.  Slowing her dance a little she locked eyes with him again. Smiling and without saying a word she pulled her skirt up around her waist and began toying with the band of her panties. Sam swallowed as he watched her push those panties down past her thighs and knees and past her calves and down to the very tip of her toe. Then suddenly she flipped her panties from her toe into the air and caught them above her own head in a grab. She twirled them around on her index finger before she slingshot them directly into his face. He couldn't help himself at all as he also lifted them to his nose and breathed deeply. She smelled lovely. Even better than he had imagined as he caught her rose soap scent.

He made a move to stand, but she popped off the bed.

"No no no no!" She exclaimed, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Warmed up for sure." he replied.

"Not yet you aren't Sam." She grinned as she pressed her hands against his muscular arms indicating that she wanted him back in the chair. She floated to the floor in front of him and began removing his boots and socks.

"Foot massage?" He questioned with a cute puppy grin.

"No. I want what's in your pants." She plucked at his belt buckle. "Off!" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied eagerly standing for a moment to remove the offending garment.

"And take those shirts off too. You need to be comfortable."

Sam did as he was told. He remained in his now tented boxers as he situated himself back in the chair in front of her kneeling form.

Leaning over, she nuzzled his clothed hard on with her chin.

"Comfy?" She asked purring.

"Yes." He nodded.

Carefully she reached a hand into the front of his underwear.

"Mmmmmmmm..." They both moaned deliciously with pleasure as she pulled his cock free.

"Wow!" She breathed out, "I know you're a big guy, but Wow!"

Sam puffed his chest out slightly and canted his hips closer to her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Yeah! You can be proud of that." She affirmed, "You have the biggest dick I've ever seen!"

He closed his eyes as she began to kitten lick the very tip. Taking her long hair in her hand, she wound her soft tresses around his shaft as she continued to lick the end of his cock. Slowly she allowed her hair to fall around him. She sat up higher on her knees and lightly swallowed him down as far as she could to the back of her warm throat, only slightly grazing him with her teeth as she went. She closed a hot mouth around him and began sucking.

Sam let out a gasping moan and a litany of soft curses. Her mouth enveloped him in a wet heat that he hadn't had the pleasure of knowing for awhile. Damn she was good! He couldn't stop himself from groaning aloud and plopping heavy large hands onto the back of her head as she sucked his dick faster and with intensity.

Bingo! Pre come had pulsed from his huge cock as she came off of him with a pop. She grasped his big cock now with both hands and greedily lapped at his tip. 

"Mmmm Sam!" She practically whined with want, "I've waited so long for you. Please come inside me."

Hesitating no more, he reached down to grab her hand and helped her stand upright against his chest. He took ahold of her chin with one hand and tangled her hair at the back of her head with the other. He then kissed the pretty huntress deeply. His lips pressed bold and encouraged against hers. She parted her lips to allow his entrance. His tongue swept over hers and tickled the roof of her mouth. Soft warm and increasingly demanding they enjoyed the pleasure of tasting one another in a kiss that would lead to more.

Sam took his hand from her face and reached down to the back of her knees to sweep her off her feet. He carried her to his bed and laid her in its' center. Both had lust blown eyes for one another. He shucked off his boxers and let his giant bounce truly free and unencumbered.

"You're so beautiful." He told her as he began to crawl up the center of the bed between her legs. Leaning over her he peppered her thighs with wet kisses as he moved upward. He pushed her skirt up to her waist to reveal her naked pussy.

"Your turn now darlin'." he drawled and then dove down between her thighs to capture her little clit with his hot tongue and lips. She squealed happily as he licked and teased her clit. He certainly knew how to work that cunning mouth to prove that it wasn't just for exorcising demons!

"Oh Sam! Sammmmm!" She cried out when he plunged two fingers into her pussy that was wet from her own desire and his mouth. Her thighs quivered uncontrollably as he made her come. 

Swiftly he took hold of her hips and pulled her up and then down over his ready dick. Clinging to her back he lifted her up so that they were facing each other upright as he sat back on his knees. She threw her head back as she hung onto his neck and bounced against his hard thighs. He sucked at her bared neck while she moaned in bliss.

Without breaking contact, Sam laid her back down on the bed. He stretched over her for a moment before she wrapped her legs around his hips. Sam fucked her into the mattress with a steady pounding rhythm until he felt her pussy start to clamp down around him. He pushed in deeper and let go with a yell of absolute release. They clung to one another sweating through their joint orgasmic aftershocks.

They lay in bed side by side just panting and trying to catch their breaths. She turned and smiled at him.

"How's that for 'Hunters' Helper?" She asked cheesily.

Sam just grinned at her and made an exploding sort of sound effect and splayed his hands out in the air. 

"Amazing!" he replied.

 

 

 


End file.
